Shards of Dark Glass
by i-wish-799
Summary: As the glass shatters, link is devastated. Midna is heartbroken. Zelda wants answers. The shards hold the key, who shattered the Mirror? Zelda tries to reconnect the two worlds. post TP, Midna,Link & Zelda POV
1. The shards fall like a shimmering rain

It shattered into hundreds of shards. I didn't even move at first, this could not be happening. My only connection to her shattered, and she shattered it. I felt like my heart was ripping and shredding slowly. I thought she loved me too, or at least liked me. She is the only one who truly understood. Why would she… did she really do this...? Why would she do this...?

I dropped slowly to my knees, I felt mortally wounded. Everyone around me was screaming. Princess Zelda simply stared at the empty frame. I could feel slivers of glass bite into my skin. I could not understand, you could have at least said goodbye. Was it too hard? We went through so much together. Wasn't I at least worth a goodbye, you selfish bitch. I gave you my heart and my soul and you can't even face me to say farewell?!

The world was muted to my ears, the screams silenced. The world around me was slowed, their movements sluggish. I studied the frame, there was a large shard of the mirror left in the corner. I tugged at it, and felt the sharp edges slice into my skin. The glass was now slick with blood I could not get this small shard out. I could destroy evil but this simple shard had defeated me. I could beat Ganon but I could not hold on to my love.

I pulled a small sword out of its scabbard. This sword so wished it could even compare to the master sword. I wedged the sword between the glass and the frame. I twisted the knife, I tugged, my sword thoroughly coated in blood. The glass finally gave up and popped out of the frame. I grasped the glass, holding onto it as tight as I could. Pain shot up my arms as tears streamed down my face.

Someone tried to pull my arm. Tried to get me to leave, No this is my only connection. I cried until tears no longer formed. I sobbed, I screamed, She was gone forever by her own damn choice. I was being dragged away, three huge guards were slowly dragging me from the mirror. I fought against them, I heard Zelda shouting orders, reinforcements came. Almost six men were dragging me, I clung to the frame of the mirror. My fingers were pried slowly off the metal frame, my arms soaked in my own blood.

The last thing I saw was the mirror getting farther and farther away as I was dragged away. I fought for every step, every inch. My mind was getting fuzzy, I could barely remember why I couldn't leave. All I knew is that I had lost my Love, and to get her back I had to stay here. I could feel darkness coating my mind in sleep. I saw a single bloody tear roll down Zelda's face. I took a leap towards the mirror with a despereate cry I fell to the ground.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The moment I stepped out of the mirror I heard the sound of shattering glass. I turned, my hair and dress catching up with the fast movement of my body. Glass was flying everywhere, shards were scattering throughout the room. I felt slivers pierce my arms as I covered my face. What had happened? Why Link, I loved you. After all this do you think evil can still come from this realm? You told me you felt at home in the twilight. Now you can never return.

How could you? I shared my deepest fears, my innermost secrets. We defeated Zant, we defeated Ganondorf. The evil is gone. Do you really believe that the twilight realm is so evil, that we are the cause of this. I can't blame you, you wanted what was best for the Light realm. DON'T I AT LEAST DESRVE A GOOD BYE?! Maybe it is just me, maybe he didn't know how to say he did not love me. After all we went through I deserve more respect than this.

We are not evil, we only want peace. Our ancestors did not know what they were dealing with, will you hold that against me? I saved you, I know how every atom in your body moves. I can manipulate your very body structure. Isn't that enough of a bond to at least respect me? The fragments of the mirror settled around the room. I stood and stared at the hole where the mirror once stood. My royal guard was trying to get me out of danger, shouting at me to get out of this room.

The one man I had ever hoped to love had abandoned me. I meant what I said, I wanted to see you again Link. Why would you throw all that we had away? As two nations we had come so far. We accepted you as our hero. We trusted you, I trusted you. My people threw history to the wind and accepted you. It is so hard for us to trust, our lineage is built on mistrust and evil. We have overcome that, and you threw us away like a broken blade.

I sat and stared at the empty circle for hours, simply not comprehending. I was no longer thinking, no longer in pain. I was simply numb, the pain was there but couldn't be felt. I focused on my breathing, the feeling of magic and blood pumping through my veins. As my focus returned I looked at my hands and saw they were dripping blood. I guess I had to go.

"Link, I may not have been good enough for you. We may not have been good enough to be given a chance. I will try to become someone you would trust. You destroyed me today, but I will stay strong for my people. Link I loved you, didn't you know? You showed me that the light realm was not the evil I had been raised to believe it was. You and Zelda showed me so much, taught me how to rule. I will not hate you, but I will never trust you. I will love you but I will never allow myself to. Goodbye, because you deserve that, though I may not." I said in barely a whisper. As I spoke I could taste the salt of my tears.

I looked over the scene once more. I saw a shard of glass lying on the ground below the empty frame. I trudged carefully over the broken glass. I picked up the shard carefully, so as not to cut myself. It fit in my palm, it had an eye shape to it. I could see part of a design etched in the glass, it was a corner of a triangle. Ha. A triangle, the most evil and most pure of shapes. I walked slowly from the room. How did Link Destroy the Mirror, and why did he. could I ever trust him again?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I watched Link as his mind was unraveling before my eyes. He was broken, how could Midna do this to him? Was she worried that her realm could harm ours? Was she worried that light dwellers would hurt her people again? Did she not trust me? I understood now that there was a world on the other side of the mirror.

What really did not make sense is that she implied that she would come back and visit. If this was her plan then why would she create false hope in Link's heart? He loved her, you could see how he worshipped her very being. He loved her even in her imp form. I thought she loved him too, I saw her sly looks of appreciation. She trusted him, but maybe she didn't trust him not to hurt her. She did though, I knew she loved him, when I saved her I got an imprint of her feelings.

Did she simply put her kingdom's health before her own? I would, and I have. Link at least deserved to know that she was leaving. I could see the look on his face, he thought this was personal. He would have lived in the twilight if only to be near her. Would he ever recover?

A heart-wrenching scream filled the room. Link was sobbing on the floor. I ran to his side, lifting him into a sitting position. He held a piece of glass in a death grip. His hands were soaked in blood. Blood was pooling around him. I tugged on his arm trying to get him up. He would bleed to death if someone didn't do something. "LINK!" No response... "Guards, take Link to the healers, NOW!"

Three guards jumped to do my bidding. Link fought them, he punched and kicked. He dove and held tightly to the frame of the mirror with his good hand. After reinforcements arrived The guards finally got him off and were dragging him back. He fought for freedom, even as I saw his eyes dim. He could barely think yet he fought. I saw him starting to fail, as he slipped and fell. He used one last surge of energy to jump towards the mirror, then collapsed. The guards quickly picked up the unconscious body and carried him to a healer.

Link would not let go of the shard of glass, and even unconscious he was strong. The healer needed to dress his wounded hand. The hand that held the mark of the Triforce was bloody and lacerated. I grasped his hand with my left hand, and our Triforces flared to life. The golden light filled the room. I focused on him releasing the shard. I went into his mind and told him he had to let go. He may not care about his life but I did. He slowly released the shard. I grasped it between my middle and index finger.

The Healer rushed in and quickly started to dress the wounds, seal the cuts, and sew the lacerations shut. I returned to my room, shard in hand. I pulled out a vial of sacred spring water and slowly washed the shard. The blood washed off easily, except for the engravings. I saw what was left of the design. it was the Triforce, but a corner of one of the triangles was missing. The shard was a circle with what looked like a crescent chunk missing. To complete the circle the missing shard would have to be in the shape of a large eye. Link's blood stained the grooves deep crimson. No matter how hard I tried I could not get the blood out of those grooves.

I found a leather bag that was the perfect size for the shard. I embroidered what the missing chunk would most likely look like to the outside of the bag. I also added the mark of the Triforce to the bag. I threaded the drawstrings with silver ribbon; the bag was dyed crimson. I placed the shard in the bag, then carried the bag down and placed it next to Link. All I could do was wait and see if Link would be all right, to see if Midna had destroyed all that made him Link.

**A/N**

**Please review tell me what you think. I would love to know what you think. Criticism welcome, and praise I guess. Thanks to Nira Rose for editing this…fixing my mistakes as best she could…..**


	2. To heal, we must rebuild lives once lost

I stared at the ceiling. It was such a nice color of white. I had a sudden image of it being covered in blood, splattered all over. Gore coating the walls around me. It was disturbing, I wanted to scream. No, I was the hero. This would not break me. Well fuck it I was broken already this scene of gore was simply an escape from my body.

My hand was slowly healing. The doctor said it would heal and I would have full use of it back within a month or two. In the meantime I will just stare at the room around me. I actually liked this. It gave me rest and respite no one bothered me. I had an excuse to lie in bed all day. The pain I felt seemed to be ripping me apart from the inside out.

I could barely even think of Mi- HER without falling into a pit of despair.

I felt my consciousness slipping with the thoughts of my princess, my queen. My one and only love. She saved me only to abandon me. Did she not have any feelings for me? Was it all a game to her? Bitch. I loved you, I love you, I will always love you... Midna.

Only you could shatter the Mirror. Only you. Is this one of your odd "all light dwellers are evil" things? Did you think your realm could possibly harm ours, or that the light would harm Twilight?. I would have saved you again or died trying. I at least should have been worth a proper goodbye. Even if only for old times sake. My consciousness slowly slipped into darkness. Into thoughts of Twilight. I could sit and think without remembering what I thought for hours when I sunk into these realms. Midna... Why?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball under the covers and never leave. No. I had a kingdom to run. Well, technically it was now a Queendom. I had noticed that the dusk of the twilight had gotten brighter. Not by much, but it was. More light was creeping in through the Light world. When I first noticed this phenomenon it scared me. But there were no bad reactions among my people, so it was all right.

I was so busy rebuilding this land. I had hoped that this would distract me from my loss of Link, but no, reminders of him were everywhere. Songs and Ballads of our adventures were sung every evening around fires. Everywhere I looked there was a memory of him. I just had to stay strong and care for my people. I took daily trips through the countryside, some days I would even participate in the manual labor just to make my mind think of other things.

No matter what my body did my mind revolved around one thing. Why, Link? And how? Only I am supposed to have that power. Only I am allowed to destroy the Mirror. Only one destined to become a leader of Twilight could destroy it. Could it be that Link was meant to become king here with me but he denied fate for the first time? He must have disobeyed the goddesses because I was not worth it. It can be the only possible solution. I did not touch the mirror, the last thing I saw through it was Link watching me leave. I was thinking of how he could visit and I could show him some of my favorite places in twilight and he could show me the land of Hyrule by moonlight.

I told Zelda, she knew how I felt. I thought Link knew I thought he understood. I had to forget, to put him behind me. It would never happen. Even if I found a way back through he does not care for me any more. Maybe he never did. I grabbed my cloak and ran through the castle. I climbed to the tallest remaining battlement. The view of the city was returning to normal. We were slowly rebuilding. Few twili would suddenly revert back into a monstrous form, before becoming ill and purging themselves off Ganon's evil. A distraction I needed a distraction.

I ran to the weapons room. I grabbed a bow with a full quiver of arrows. I ripped a spear off of the wall. As soon as I thought about it I was on the training ground targeting a bullseye. Arrow after arrow pierced the target. My arms were sore, my heart heavy. I reached for another arrow to find my quiver empty. I headed towards the armory to grab another loaded quiver. On my way there I stopped thinking, I came back to my senses and I was standing near a small stream. Small flowers dotted the banks. I sat, putting my bow to the ground, spear at my side. I curled up with my back to a thick tree. Link never understood how trees grew despite the lack of sunlight.

Link. How I wanted him to be at my side to see the miracle of the silver fox-lilies that grew along the banks. My only link to his world was the shard that I kept in a leather bag attached to my bodice. Why would that piece be left when every other particle had been shattered beyond any chance of repair? I did not know what to do with the shard of dark glass but I knew I needed to keep it. I took out the glass and stared into its depths. I could not see my reflection, not even a shadow of my reflection.

I had not even realized that I was crying until a drop fell onto the mirrors surface, the glass rippled as if my tear had landed in a liquid. I hid my face in the crook of my arm. Tears sliding down my face to drop onto the grass. Link, why? If you knew you could destroy the mirror, then why would you do it? Was this all an accident? It could not be an accident, someone had the intent to destroy that mirror. Maybe it is truly better for both realms to stay separate. Maybe we were not meant to interact, to actually care for each other. "Goddesses of Hyrule. I understand that we are the people of the dark world but do not forsake us so. Believe in us as my love could not. As my love would not."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Link had not said a word since the mirror shattered. He just sat and stared at the room. He would not respond to anyone. It had been almost a week. I was worried about him. Nothing, no change. How long would he stay in this coma like state? The pain in his eyes was obvious. I cried for him. He was one of my dearest friends. His hand was going to be all right, though it would forever have those heartbreaking scars.

I need to know why Midna would do this. I knew she loved Link. What happened? Could the goddesses have intervened? Why would they purposely break their hero's heart? He truly was a broken man. His hand was healing but his mind was torn and was slowly being shredded. I had to figure this out.

I remember seeing the mirror shatter in almost slow motion. What happened in that moment? I concentrated on every little detail I could remember. Nothing out of the ordinary until the mirror shattered. Then an echo of a scream. The scream no one in the room had screamed yet we were still in shock. It was a woman's scream. I was the only female in the room. That had to be Midna. Then maybe she did not destroy the mirror or maybe she did it out of duty. I have to re-establish a connection with the people of Twilight. We had an entire library. I would find something.

I stayed up most of the night looking for a reference to the dark world, or to twilight. I found one obscure reference from the era of Ganon's imprisonment/banishment. I had barely dented the books. Some were in ancient Hylian, it was the same language, but it was spoken differently and there were words that were constantly used then and almost never now. It was practically like deciphering another language. Some were in the form of cryptic poems and others were just plain confusing.

I took an pictograph of every page that mentioned the Twilight Realm. I was slowly covering one of the walls in my room with them. So far every source talked about the mirror. It was slow going, but I was getting some information. The mysterious dark interlopers, they were the ones that created the Fused Shadows. Then they were thrown into the Dark world, which became Twilight. Then there was the legend of the Four Sword. Apparently it split the soul of its wielder into four pieces, and according to this adventure there was a Shadow World that you could enter using an item called a moon pearl. In certain places the barrier between the worlds was thinner and you could slip through with the aid of one.

I needed to look for references to these moon pearls. I would also look for any mention of how the Mirror of Twilight was created. Maybe I could make a new one. Maybe I could find some moon pearls. I will send out my best men to search for stories, lore, books, and any reference to another way into the Twilight. I would work my hardest to save Link. To solve this mystery, and discover why the mirror shattered.

A/N

Yeah I know this chapter was a bit repetitive and very filler-ish.

I hope you guys liked this. I will try to update as much as possible but I have been working on my other stories too. School, and well, life.

If you have any ideas tell me(review)

If you think this was good(review)

If you hated it(review)

Were there flaws (review)

(am I doing anything annoying) review

Thanks you guys for the reviews. An extra special Thanks to anyone who alerted this story, And to any one who does alert this story.

And thanks to Nira Rose for editing.


	3. Princesses plan to rebuild a kingdom

I rubbed the fresh scars on my left hand. The pink flesh spiderwebbed across my palm. Slices covered my fingers. I had not been able to grasp a sword hilt in my left hand, my dominant hand, for two months. I put my hand back into a bowl of thick liquid. It relieved the pain and itching of my hand. My hand was working fine now, but it had taken a month of this magical liquid and constantly stretching my hand. I had to baby my dominant hand and make sure it healed properly.

I read, I learned, and I wrote. Anything to keep my mind off of Twilight's new Queen. I had thought myself into a corner. Nothing left to think about, no more unanswered questions to ask. All I could do was mull it over, think about everything again. Not discovering anything new, no sudden realizations. I simply went through the facts over and over again.

Midna left me, and in the process she destroyed our only way to ever see each other again. I wish she had given me some sort of closure. If we had at least had a chance to say goodbye this might be okay. I would still be heart-broken, but it would not be this bad. I constantly felt as if I were falling, or about to fall. Sidling along the edge of a cliff on Death Mountain, that feeling of vertigo making me dizzy.

It didn't matter where I was, there was always that just about to fall feeling. Even if I flattened my body against the earth it was still there. It got so much worse if I was on the battlements of the castle; it used to be my favorite place. I asked Zelda to give me a room on the ground floor with a view of the garden. It was granted, but it did not make anything much better.

At the moment I sat among the plants in the garden on a small patch of grass. I felt like the ground was falling away under me. I lay down, my face buried in the thick, sweet smelling grass. I let my mind become filled with thoughts of nothing, my only peace. Maybe I could fall asleep, that would be a temporary escape from myself, from my mind. I watched in my mind as the thoughtless blur I had worked so hard to create solidified into a small imp-like form. One red eye stared out at me, pleading with me to think of her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My kingdom was slowly regaining some idea of normalcy. Any one who had become a shadow beast was starting to return to their life. So few of us were left. So many died, many at my hand and under the hero's sword. No one blamed us for the deaths of loved ones. Zant was to blame, Ganondorf was to blame. We rebuilt the town piece-by-piece, building-by-building. One of the first things I set up, even before the palace was started, was a school. Just as before much of our society would be built on scholars.

There were signs of life everywhere. Since there was now a fraction more of light the few plants that grew here grew stronger and healthier. Every day I got reports of new plant life appearing where it had never been before. This frightened the Twili. I simply told them the great goddesses are giving us a blessing. Care for these small gifts. Cherish them. It seemed to calm my people, but did nothing for my unease.

I toured the city by foot. Talking to the citizens, and asking them what they needed. They were so selfless they never asked for a thing, though I would see what they needed myself and send what help I could. On the city outskirts our agriculture was flourishing. Before it had been a struggle just to keep plants alive, now we could actually grow and harvest food. The Twili were quickly adapting to agriculture and our now slightly brighter world. I think that is the most amazing thing about my people, they quickly adapt to almost any situation. This had to be how our original ancestors settled here.

They must have been able to adapt to this new environment. Could the goddesses have intervened? But why did most people thrown through the mirror die? Could it be that they would have influenced our land towards evil? They were all murders, thieves and the like. Maybe the goddesses did not abandon us but have been caring for us the whole time. It is an odd concept, we have never asked for help. We had always hated and scorned the goddesses. But they still helped us.

Our ancestors were simply angry that they had been forced into this realm. So they decided to turn the sacred goddesses into something evil, something meant to be hated. I was going to change that. The goddesses saved me through Zelda. They saved the land of Hyrule though Link. They saved the Twilight Realm through me. I would show my people that the goddesses are our greatest protectors and ultimate saviors.

I found a small group of young scholars, and when I told them my new ideas they scorned them. But when I showed them all the small things that had been happening around the realm they believed me. While we were rebuilding, a young farmer had uncovered an old temple dedicated to the goddesses. They were once worshipped in this land. This team of scholars I had assembled started going through every book. Any book that scorned the goddesses was to be removed from the public eye. Not destroyed, but simply put in a special library. This library was built in the castle separate from the royal library.

Any book that told of the evil of the goddesses was re-written by my scholars. This way the knowledge contained in these books would be available but people would not be swayed by the hate for the goddesses these books had. I planned that as soon as the kingdom was back on its feet I would start bringing ruins from the past back to their former glory. I wanted to learn about our past.

Maybe our past can lead us back to the goddesses. Maybe even a new connection to the light world? I want to do this for my people but also for myself. To see Link again. To know how he destroyed the mirror and why. I wanted to have at least one more conversation with him. I also missed Zelda. She is one of the few people I can call a friend. She understands the responsibility I now carry on my shoulders. We could share knowledge and ideas. This would all take time, I would just have to be patient.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Link's hand was healing all right. It should be fine in another few weeks. He had been trying to distract himself in any way possible. He was currently trying to garden, and that seemed to work. Once his hand is better I am thinking about asking him to train fresh troops. He would do well at that. He had probably read more in the past month than he had ever read in his life.

I had been going though the library one book at a time. I was also trying to rebuild the kingdom. I sent some of the few soldiers I have left out to protect small towns from the renegade leftovers of Ganon's army. There were so few people available for the army, everyone was busy helping their own families and towns rebuild.

I am going to pass a new law. Every one must come and train for at least a month every year. Women, children, husbands sons, all of them will come and train. They can practice combat, archery, healing, defense, anything. I am going to enlarge the military base in the city for this purpose. Now if we get attacked again any time soon every citizen will be able to defend him or herself and help the army. With this law I hope to give citizens a chance to protect themselves and raise support for the army. This will also allow women to take on more jobs if they want. Many people think women do not belong in the army but I disagree with this.

I am also going to support education and help every citizen learn as much as they can. Every town will now have a small library and school. There will be a large College built near the city for those who wish to continue learning. I am trying to get the Zora and the Goron people to follow my lead. We must be prepared for anything.

I am also opening the royal library to the public. Not everyone, but if you wish to learn and research you may ask permission to enter the library. My father let very few in there, he was worried books would be stolen. It is a possibility but I want everyone to learn. I may have botched my first try at ruling but it is never going to happen again.

Most towns in the kingdom were almost back to normal. So many citizens were still grieving. So many now hid whenever twilight came. They would lock their doors as the sunset, and not come out till dawn. I needed to free them of this fear. Twilight was not evil. Ganon simply manipulated it to seem so. Twilight was one of the most beautiful of times. A transition from day into night, it used to be Link's favorite time of day. Now it drove him to the ends of his sanity.

**A/N**

**so here it is you guys.....i hope you like it....**

**please review!**

**i want to thank Nira rose for editing**


	4. things progress slowly

I slashed right, left. Stab forward jump back. Spin. There were no real thoughts in my head just pure fighting instinct. The bodies dropped around me. Felled one after the other by the might of my sword. Parry roll block slash dive stab thrust slash. Turn and fight. I saw that the ranks of the bokoblins were thinning. I spun a quick circle throwing my enemies back. I pulled out a blue potion and downed it in one gulp. I turned to the nearest foe and let instinct take over again.

Finally the battlefield was clear. I cleaned my sword and walked back to the castle. Zelda would be mad. but it doesn't matter, her men would still fix me up good as new. So many times I had thought of just walking off into the wilderness after battle. That would be an easy way to end it all. No I promised Zelda I would defend Hyrule. I may have lost my heart but my honor was still intact. I looked at my sheild. Zelda had attached the broken peices of mirror to my shield; putting a spell of protection on them so they wouldn't shatter. It was helpful when facing light shy creatures. I sighed glancing back at the battlefield, sad that the adrenaline rush was over. Leaving me once again alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Ruins were being uncovered all over my kindom of twilight. People had always known about them they were just un-imporant before. I went to inspect each one myself. I used the ruins as a way to give people jobs. When Zant was here he had horded endless amount of jewels and rupees in the caverns below the castle. To spread it out fairly I paid people to rebuild towns and to restore the ruins. This gave everyone work. I would personally ride out and inspect these ruins.

One of the ruins I was actually able to find myself. Deep in a forest. I went in with just two soldiers. One had been very grumpy but the other was just as willing as I. We found a huge mural dedicated to the goddesses and a large stature of farore. It was a beautiful sanctuary. In many of these temples just beyond the sanctuary, lay a dungeon. Much like the ones me and Link had to conquer during our quest. I wondered what treasures lay in these temples.

The Economy and overall society was looking good. Though I worried about some of these rebellions I had heard about. There were three rebellious groups. One still followed the long dead Zant, they were the most extreme. Another thought a woman had no right to rule alone, they were the easiest to deal with but also the most mainstream. And the final group was against the goddesses themselves, they were the most dangerous. I worked hard to keep these groups without power. Sending spies, even armies when I had to. I needed to show them I had earned my right to rule and that the goddesses still protected us, though we had turned our backs on them for more than a century.

I wished that I could talk to zelda, perhaps have her support. No the mirror was gone I would not be able to see her again or for that matter Link. How had that damn mirror broken. the more I though about it the less likely it seemed that Link had anything to do with it. I had tried to research another way into the world of light, but I could not find one. I also had barely anytime to research. If I had more time I might already know a way. Alas my Kingdom is more important.

* * *

Farore Forgive that boy I cursed in my head as I found that Link was not anywhere in the castle. I used the triforce of wisdom to search for him and found him bloody and battered limping towards the town. I raced down the hall.

"GUARDS." They immediatly rushed to my side. "Send a healer with a group of soldiers to fetch the Hero. I think he just to on that whole company of Bokoblins on his own." They immediatly ran from my side to follow out my orders. These new soldiers were much more organized than the ones before the war. Link and the othere generals had done well. Link actually had an entire company to himself. He had hand picked them and had been training them since they were fresh recruits. They were quickly rising to become our most elite guards. They were going to be my personal royal guards.

How could I get anything done when I was constantly worried that link was out getting himself killed. I had easily gotten the government back in control. Though many of the Nobles were impossible to deal with. now that I had earned all of their respect they would listen to me though. I had gotten most of the towns back in good shape. My alliances with the Zora and the Gorons had been gone through and re-done. It was much easier to get them to co-operate with Link on my side.

Link's childhood friend Ilia had taken up residence in the castle. She is in charge of the stables. I offered her the status of a noblewomen but she declined saying she liked animals. It had helped Link a bit to have her close by. I had also noticed that she had become very close with two of my soldiers the three of them were practically inseparable. The soldiers were both from Link's company.

I saw the guards return with Link rushing him straight to the healer's ward. A captain quickly came to tell me that Link would be fine, though it would take some time to recover. I sighed in relief. I was always worried that one day it would not be enough and he would die on me. then all my research would go to waste.

I had a few possibilities on how to get to twilight. The biggest were these pearls. There seemed to be many dimensions around us, because the stories didn't line up. So far I had found out that the sacred realm had become the dark world. But there is also a shadow world that seems very similar to twilight. Even if they aren't the same. If those pearls get you to one maybe I can make them get us to another. I had recruited a few very secretive researchers to dig up information so I did not have to do all the work. There was a legend about the creation of the mirror but so far we had not deciphered it.

**A/N-**

**Okay so i wrote a way more epic chapter then this months ago but it got lost on a broken comp. i finally gave up trying to retrieve it and wrote this. not nearly as good but hints to things that were more detailed in my other chapt. sorry to disappoint any fans. Just so everyone know i personally almost abandoned this but a certain user who left an anonymous review so i couldn't respond inspired me to continue. Though i am still working on my other stuff more, as i like the other stories a bit more. i will update this a bit more often.**

**now since i can't respond to you hehe() do to it being unsigned. so i will respond here hoping you read it one day.**

**i love finding things by going from link to link, i do that quite a lot actually. normally i would have clicked on your name and looked for stories through you, but it was unsigned(obviously annoyed that i couldnt just respond in a pm, but love you for the review anyways). And yes Fanfiction writers in any fandom as amazing as zelda are such a mafia(of course we are the best cause we love Link). I love that mafia. its like you are reading one story and you see a review from an author that wrote a story you read. then the next review on that story is someone who reviewed on your stuff... its amazing. i love my fanfiction friends. and i hope my mafia description made sense. anyways thanks for the reviews. i am glad you found me again. this chapter was written just so i had a way to respond to you.  
**


End file.
